O' My!
O' My! is a coupling song from IZ*ONE's debut mini-album, COLOR*IZ. Lyrics RR= Let’s go Can you feel it Can you feel it Come on Do you watch me Can you feel it O’ My eomeona gapjagi nun api ajjilhae O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh ontong eojireowo nan O’ My neomuna ppallajin simjange nollan chae O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh eoreobeorin georyo bangsimhan geu sungan pyeolchyeojineun suthan bulkkoccnori nun ape gadeukhae Mamma mia Oh banjjagineun neon saincheoreom nae on meorissogi yadaniya magyeonhage sangsanghaessdeon hangyechireul neomgyeo neon neon ani neon haru jongil nal ttara heulleo danineun jeonryu gateun geol O’ My igeon machi tok ssoneun Jerry A ha O’ My nollapji geunde I love it Yeah O’ My nega nae cheossarangin ge A ha O’ My eotteon meosjin mallo damji moshal neukkim jigeum baro Catch me ireon neukkim ireon neukkim I love it I love it byeori mak ssodajyeo naeryeo ontong banjjagineun neukkim sarojaba Catch me jjarishan Soda soge ttwieodeun geot gatae O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh neul neomchyeo deo neomchyeo sueopsi chamabwado ajikkkajin yeojeonhae O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh nolladae gonranhae singgeureoun kkoccip hyanggicheoreom Fallin’ mulgam beonjyeo hwansangui saekkkallo Fantasyya gyeokhage Roller coaster at tteugeoun Toaster haru jongil kkamjjagiya algo sipeo gajgo sipeo neol hyanghan nae mam Stop knock knock geurae neol hakgyoeseo georieseo nae meosdaero deo geuryeodaeneun geol O’ My igeon machi tok ssoneun Jerry A ha O’ My nollapji geunde I love it Yeah O’ My nega nae cheossarangin ge A ha O’ My eotteon meosjin mallo damji moshal neukkim jigeum baro Catch me A hoo simjangi meojge A hoo pyeolchineun nalgae eojjeom neon dareun sesangeseo wasseulji molla Oh yeah eoseo nal deryeoga bwa Oh oh oh oh O’ My igeon machi tok ssoneun Jerry A ha O’ My nollapji geunde I love it Yeah O’ My nega nae cheossarangin ge A ha O’ My eotteon meosjin mallo damji moshal neukkim jigeum baro Catch me Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh ireon neukkim ireon neukkim Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh I love it I love it Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh byeori mak ssodajyeo naeryeo Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh ontong banjjagineun neukkim sarojaba Catch me |-| Hangul= Let’s go Can you feel it Can you feel it Come on Do you watch me Can you feel it O’ My 어머나 갑자기 눈 앞이 아찔해 O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh 온통 어지러워 난 O’ My 너무나 빨라진 심장에 놀란 채 O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh 얼어버린 걸요 방심한 그 순간 펼쳐지는 숱한 불꽃놀이 눈 앞에 가득해 Mamma mia Oh 반짝이는 네온 사인처럼 내 온 머릿속이 야단이야 막연하게 상상했던 한계치를 넘겨 넌 넌 아니 넌 하루 종일 날 따라 흘러 다니는 전류 같은 걸 O’ My 이건 마치 톡 쏘는 Jerry A ha O’ My 놀랍지 근데 I love it Yeah O’ My 네가 내 첫사랑인 게 A ha O’ My 어떤 멋진 말로 담지 못할 느낌 지금 바로 Catch me 이런 느낌 이런 느낌 I love it I love it 별이 막 쏟아져 내려 온통 반짝이는 느낌 사로잡아 Catch me 짜릿한 Soda 속에 뛰어든 것 같애 O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh 늘 넘쳐 더 넘쳐 수없이 참아봐도 아직까진 여전해 O’ My Oh oh oh oh eh oh 놀라대 곤란해 싱그러운 꽃잎 향기처럼 Fallin’ 물감 번져 환상의 색깔로 Fantasy야 격하게 Roller coaster 앗 뜨거운 Toaster 하루 종일 깜짝이야 알고 싶어 갖고 싶어 널 향한 내 맘 Stop knock knock 그래 널 학교에서 거리에서 내 멋대로 더 그려대는 걸 O’ My 이건 마치 톡 쏘는 Jerry A ha O’ My 놀랍지 근데 I love it Yeah O’ My 네가 내 첫사랑인 게 A ha O’ My 어떤 멋진 말로 담지 못할 느낌 지금 바로 Catch me A hoo 심장이 멎게 A hoo 펼치는 날개 어쩜 넌 다른 세상에서 왔을지 몰라 Oh yeah 어서 날 데려가 봐 Oh oh oh oh O’ My 이건 마치 톡 쏘는 Jerry A ha O’ My 놀랍지 근데 I love it Yeah O’ My 네가 내 첫사랑인 게 A ha O’ My 어떤 멋진 말로 담지 못할 느낌 지금 바로 Catch me Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh 이런 느낌 이런 느낌 Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh I love it I love it Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh 별이 막 쏟아져 내려 Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh 온통 반짝이는 느낌 사로잡아 Catch me Trivia *This song was the supposed title track of COLOR*IZ before La Vie en Rose was sold to IZ*ONE. Category:Discography Category:IZ*ONE Category:IZ*ONE Discography Category:COLOR*IZ